


Tonight, Tonight

by Revengemikeybean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Abusive boyfriend, Everyone hug Mikey now the poor bean, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, SH mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengemikeybean/pseuds/Revengemikeybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is addicted.<br/>Addicted to Frank Iero, his abusive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on the Archive! Woo!  
> There will be plenty more to come.  
> Trust me.
> 
> Also, the person added as Co-Author is not actually the co-author. I accidentally put that and didn't get a chance to delete it. This work was written at 3am by me and my friend who doesn't have an Archive account (That I know of)

 

'Gee...I need to talk to you about something that happened yesterday.. -MW'

'What's the matter Mikey? -GW'

'You know how I came home and...and you asked me about the...the bruises? -MW'

'Yeah. Who did it? Are you okay? Are you safe? -GW'

'No.. -MW'

'It was Frank...He kicked me out of the house five minutes ago and now I'm stuck outside in the rain... -MW'

'I'm driving over to you. Where are you? God, I'll fucking kill Frank -GW'

'I'm in some alley by his house... -MW'

'Fuck it hurts...he just kept hitting me, so..so i had to get out and he shoved me onto the concrete...and...and i think he might have broken a rib or something -MW'

'It's okay Mikey. You're gonna be safe. I'm gonna keep you from that asshole. Hold on. Im driving nearby his house now. Is-is that you? Theres so much blood oh my god -GW'

'Yeah...if theres a lot of blood its probably me -MW'

 

Gerard rushed out of the car, rain pouring over him as he approached his feeble brother, he was hesitant to pick him up at first, but Mikey seemed too frail to stand. He picked him up from the ground and held his limp body, carrying him to the car. He revved up the engine as his favourite The Smashing Pumpkins album began to play. Tonight, Tonight starting on its usual gentle melodic beginning notes. Gerard hummed along, singing to keep his brother calm. His voice was croaky, weak almost. The fear that had set in made his usual jubilant voice seem strangled. He looked to his brother in the backseat, tears sliding down his cheeks as he took in every single injury thst his brother withheld from him.

Mikey was soaked in rain, tears and blood. He sniffed weakly, silently thanking Gerard for picking him up, as he knew his legs wouldn't support him. The gentle sound of Gerards singing, no matter how strained it was, calmed him down and he eventually stopped crying, although the occasional tear still slipped from his dulled eyes. Mikey stared out the window at the grey sky, and watched how the rain rolled down the window slowly. It reminded him of Frank. Everything reminded him of Frank

Gerard's quick glances met with Mikey's vacantly glassy gazes towards the window. He could tell he was thinking about Frank. Gerard had the same heartbroken gaze when he was with Bert. Bert hurt him like Frank had. He remembered the days, the whiskey stenched malaise that dragged him from his slumber, only for him to be flung to the ground, limp, shivering and cold. Lips bloodied and cracked as Bert, drunk and out of his mind on prescription drugs, abused him. He let out a soft whimper as the repressed memories came back. And he hoped to god Mikey didn't see him cry. He hoped to god Mikey didn't see him in this state when he was broken enough.

Mikey seemed to remember something, and mixed in his dull eyes there was a trace of fear. He lightly touched his side and flinched, whimpering softly. Frank had done things more horrific than just abusing and beating him and all the memories he had hidden suddenly came flooding back in a wave of emotions so strong that it send him straight back to tears. He also touched his wrist, which was littered with faded scars from the nights he couldn't cope. Mikey couldn't take it. Curling up in the back set, he buried his face in his knees and let his tears fall silently

Gerard stopped outside their house, intending to clean up Mikey's wounds first and then go to the doctor's. It seemed unwise, but there was a factor of Mikey refusing Gerard's help and telling him not to tell the authorities. He knew all to well the feelings of saving your abusive partners ass in fear of more abuse to come. And that's what feared most. The idea that despite him not being there, Frank still had a hold on Mikey and his emotions. The way Bert had long ago. The bruises on his hips faded years before, but he still feels the pain of Bert gripping them forcefully even worse every day. He still thinks about him, about how he manipulated money, medication and one sided love out of him. Because for him, Gerard was Bert's little doll, his plaything, he wasn't a person in Bert's eyes. Gerard hoped that somebody would gouge his eyes out, take away his leering gaze and blind him. A price to pay for all the aching memories he gave Gerard. He wanted every knife wound to congeal on his flesh and bleed out. He wanted Bert dead. And all this bitterness would surely hit Mikey in many months, even years time.


	2. Whiskey With a Sun Beam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CelemenaDrive Is the real Co author of this fic. They are an amazing writer! (And a great friend too!)

Mikey didn't understand his longing to go back to Frank, but he knew he had to for some reason. He quickly checked his phone and saw the countless apologies and messages of Frank begging him to come back so he could help him and make things better. He suddenly knew he had to convince Gerard to let him go back. "Gee?" He called out quietly "I..I left some really important stuff at Franks..can i go get it? You can wait outside in the car and..and if anything happens i can yell for you or something?"

"Are you sure? I think I need to come with you. It's not safe with him near you. I'll keep a close eye, I don't trust Frank. " Gerard chewed at his lip. He itched for a cigarette. They usually stopped the stress. But he had to be there for Mikey, and those hazy Grey fumes were less important than his brother's well-being. As Bullet with Butterfly Wings came to a closure from within their shitty Honda civic, Gerard looked down to his scuffed sneakers. And then finally met his gaze with his brother's identically coloured eyes.

"It'll be okay. If i tell him you're there, he wouldn't dare touch me" Mikey smiled softly at Gerard. Seeing as the car was stopped, Mikey unbuckled his seatbelt and moved round to hug Gerard "I'll be fine"

Gerard sucked in a sharp intake of oxygen, being careful not to touch his brother in any of the places that caused him any pain. He quickly turned on the radio, hearing the first notes of The Taste of Ink. A sour taste filled his mouth, it was Bert. Singing on the radio with this arrogance. As though he was the true victim in their affairs. That alone angered Gerard. And his shaky fingers fumbled to change the station. He settled on a Chicago based radio station, a song called "Grand Theft Autumn" playing. The start of a new career for some budding Chicago band named Fall Out Boy. He drove to Frank's while the song continually played. And in the five minute journey it took. It drew to a strong closure.

Mikey had settled back in his seat just as they pulled up "Thanks Gee" He murmured before he got out the car and knocked on the old front door. As soon as it opened, Frank pulled him into a careful hug, knowing Gerard was there, and was careful not to touch any of his bruises. Mikey hugged back, resting his head on his shoulder. It was evident by the way he acted that Frank was full of regret and seemed to hate himself. He kept apologising again and again. Mikey turned and smiled to Gerard. He texted him saying that he might end up staying the night, If Gerard didn't mind too much.

Gerard's expression darkened. No way in hell was he approving of that. And as if on cue, Stockholm Syndrome by Muse was playing on the radio. The irony of the situation was that Frank held Mikey captive. He couldn't leave him. Not with Frank, he couldn't trust him. Not with Mikey's already grievous bodily harm. Gerard's eyes met with Frank, they were dark, yet possessed this glow. Like whiskey with a sun beam passing through it. And if there was one thing Gerard loathed, it was whiskey. The hot sweet burn of it in his nostrils lingers. Would that be some metaphor for Mikey's affection for Frank? Lingering? Burning? Vagrant? It clung to him, despite how much of stupor he had. And it was horrible for Gerard to witness the control Frank had over Mikey. He lost his inhibitions. He was Mikey's Whiskey. His addiction. Like a sweet poison, almost. A sweet poison so...so disgustingly sweet.


	3. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!

Mikey disappeared inside the house "I'm sorry, Mikey" Frank murmured, holding his hand gently. Mikey shrugged

"Its alright...Gee doesn't trust you though. He thinks you'll hurt me again" At this, Frank glanced out the window and shook his head "I won't" He murmured. Those two words were one of the biggest lies Frank had ever told, but if it meant Mikey would stay and come running back to him every time, then he was willing to lie. He sat up on the table next to the bruised boy and hugged him gently, instantly earning a hug back. This amused him. Mikey was almost like his pet. No matter what happened he'd always come back to Frank, like a dog to its abusive owner. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you...w-will you be with me again?" He asked gently, lying with every word. Poison dripping from his bittersweet voice. Mikey smiled softly and nodded

 

"I don't care what Gee thinks. Of course i will"


	4. Nothing but an object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda mad at myself for accidentally adding a co author.   
> I cant remove them from this either (No offence to them)

Gerard slowly drove away, car slickly moving from the gravel as he drove to his house. He looked in the rearview mirror towards the backseat, Mikey's blood slightly smeared on the small heap of towels that were placed on there for him to stem the bleeding. He rest his head against the car wheel, tasting the hot salty tears as he let out angered, hurt cries. His body racked with almost agonising sobs as he thought of his fragile brother. In agony, vulnerable. Left to his abusive bastard of a boyfriend. And Gerard could do nothing to stop him. Because Mikey was drawn to Frank like a moth to a flame. And unlike in the story books and comics, there was no chance of vigilantism. There were no heroes.

Mikey put down the bag of his stuff that he had taken from Franks and left it on the table. They had agreed he was going to come back to living there. He smiled at Frank "Sorry I ran.."

Frank interrupted Mikey with a sharp slap, vindicating words slipping from his mouth. Constant utterances to remind him of his patheticism. "Did you honestly think I fucking care about you?" Frank Smirked at him, lids heavy as he pulled out a packet of cheap cigarettes, puffing on it and mockingly blowing smoke into Mikey's face. And finally settling with stubbing out the cigarette on the back of Mikey's hand. "You're nothing to me. You're just another fucking item. No less than any object in this room." Frank smiled, his usual, cocky smile as he kicked Mikey. Satisfaction filling him. He couldn't help it, he was a sadist. He loved seeing people suffer.

Mikey looked down at the floor. After this, Frank would usually act kindly until he felt like abusing him again. "I-im s-sorry.." He whispered weakly. He didn't try and stop Frank from hurting him, as he felt like he deserved it. He put his hand over the burn on the back of his hand to try and get the blood to stop, finally looking up at Frank, tears in his eyes

"Why is wittle Mikey crying? You fucking crybaby!" Frank gripped Mikey by the hair, practically radiating anger. "Cry all you want to. Your faggot Brother isn't gonna come to save you is he? Because we'll play this game for as long as we want to. We will keep up appearances for as long as this charade goes on for. And it's never going to end until one of us is dead." Hissed Frank, before finally letting go of Mikey. "Fuck you. I'm going for a drink. I hope you die, you know that right? I'm doing the world a favour. I'm preventing you! Maybe you should end yourself first. Save me the hassle."

When Frank was gone, Mikey sat up back against the wall, whispering to himself "M-maybe he's just really mad that i ran away and told Gee.." He nodded and smiled to himself weakly "Yeah. Yeah that's it. He'll be okay soon." He scrambled to his feet and started clearing himself up, knowing that was what Frank would have wanted him to do. Frank liked him to be cleaned up. He knew that as soon as Frank got home, he'd be all nice, because this had happened before, and Frank was /always/ nice afterwards. "He's gonna come home, and then maybe he'll be happier. If not, i'll make him happy" Mikey mumbled to himself "Don't like him being angry"

Gerard's fingertips thrummed over the dashboard, before he finally settled on going for a drink. The idea of drowning his problems in the potent liquors seemed like too much of a good offer to pass up. He walked to the nearest bar, and sat on a stool, he ordered a small round of vodka, and sat taking shots while listening to somebody boast over the bar. "-He fucking crawls back to me every time Sapporta, I'm telling you. He's pathetic." The barman Chuckled, "I remember you telling me about his pathetic little unicorn too" Giggled Gabe. The drunken man nodded. "Yeah. His brother's a faggot too. He saw me take his weak ass little Brother in and drove off. Because he knows not to fuck with me." Gerard froze, recognising that voice anywhere. He ducked his head down. Hoping to hear more of what he has to say. Maybe he could jump him as soon as he leaves. Maybe, just maybe, he could save Mikey.

Mikey hummed softly before he texted Frank hesitantly and asked him if he wanted him to make dinner and what did he want if he wanted him to. He sat up on the counter while he waited for a reply. He had cleaned up most of the house while Frank was gone. He wandered around, putting the stuff he had taken back before curling up on his bed with the blue unicorn Gerard had given him and waited still for a reply from Frank, who he suspected was probably with Gabe at the bar.

Gerard looked down to his phone, quietly texting Mikey something along the lines of "Get out of Frank's right now. Call a cab. Don't stay there. Please." His phone buzzed with a message, a message of defeat. "Message Not Sent." So that had settled the affairs, Gerard would have to handle endeavours by himself. And he waited still and silent as he ordered more rounds that he never drank. His breath hitched when Frank left the bar. He rushed out, eager not to pay the bill just to spite Sapporta. And followed Frank, who was too drunk, too naive to notice somebody was following. That a figure shifted behind him.


	5. Helpless

Gerard was finally met with Frank's house. Frank staggering through the door and leaving it faintly ajar. What a fucking moron. Thought Gerard to himself as he quietly crept through the house. His stomach lurching as he pad up the suave carpeted stairs.

Mikey heard Frank enter and rushed downstairs, hiding his unicorn like always. He almost ran into Gerard. "What are you doing here?" He hissed quietly. He needed to get downstairs and see Frank. "Hes gonna kill me if I don't get downstairs" He murmured to himself before rushing past Gerard, not waiting for a reply. He saw Frank and didn't make eye contact, because he knew Frank liked that and he wanted to make him happy. "Hey Frank" He spoke quietly

"Keeping you safe. I'm gonna take him out if he hurts you." He whispered as Frank gently approached his brother. Hands on Mikeys shoulders as he started pushing him back slightly. “I'm home” He murmured

Mikey glanced at Gerard before he kissed Frank lightly, managing to get them out of Gerards sight without angering Frank. He didn't want his brother seeing Frank abusing him again."You came back quickly" He murmured softly, knowing that was what Frank wanted to hear

"I'd always come back for you." Softly mumbled Frank. He pushed Mikey back against the blood red wall – fitting the amount of blood that had been spilt in the house.

Mikey was helpless against Franks fists and weak to his abusers dark mind. He couldnt stop Frank from doing all this; he was too weak for that. Mikey wished he was strong enough to hold back the quiet cries of pain as Frank would cut him with knives and beat him with his bare hands.

Gerard felt sick to his stomach, hearing all the noise. Franks sudden mood changes were used as some form of weapon to seem powerful and controlling. And it was effective for Frank. He knew Mikey couldn't stop Frank, and he knew Frank loved having his way with his brother. And that alone knocked Gerard sick.

Mikey didn't want to make Frank angry. The beatings were much worse when he was angry. He would hurt him worse as he did it when he was mad, and sometimes he'd even hit Mikey with his belt. Of course, Mikey didn't know that this was classed as abuse and assault. He was blinded by how Frank shielded him from information like that for the many years he'd endured this. It was almost sickening that he thought that some of what Frank did was normal

Frank smirked, he loved seeing Mikey so helpless to him. But what else would better those feelings? He preferred when Mikey was in much more pain, maybe even screaming from it. He could make Mikey love him, and drop him and beat the shit out of him and he couldn't really ever know. He saw Mikey's phone buzz on the countertop, and, horrifyingly, the message that was delayed due to signal in the bar had been sent. Gerard's words flashed on the screen. And Frank bubbled with anger. "You decided to tell your fuckin' Brother huh?" Growled Frank, grabbing Mikey by his hair and throwing him to the ground. "He thinks I'm fucking unstable huh? He thinks I'm psycho. He doesn't know the fucking half of it Mikey, does he?!"

Mikey flinched as he hit the ground "I d-didn't tell him anything!" He stuttered "I s-said i got beat u-up b-by some guys i-in the a-alley b-but he didn't believe m-me and thought it was you!" He whimpered weakly "H-honestly"


	6. You think you're smart, don't you, Mikey Way?

Gerard was paralysed in horror, his eyes meeting the scene before him. And quickly, he rushed up the stairs. "What the fuck was that?!" Growled Frank, Gerard hastily grabbed a baseball bat from Frank's little days and ran down stairs, meeting with a furious Frank and a terrified Mikey. "Life through the eyes of the faithless is no life at all." he angrily grumbled. "Keep the faith." Sharply retorted Frank. Gerard quickly urged Mikey to leave before he saw more than he bargained for. And then, Gerard felt the rush of adrenaline. Is this what Bert felt when he abused him? The newfound power as Frank backed away? If so, it horrified him. But he had no regards for those feelings, and he swung he bat. Hitting Frank's ribs with a satisfying crack. "Oh how I longed for this day. How I longed for my sweet revenge. Frankie Darling, you're over. I suppose Mikey never told you what I am. You'll just wait and see."

Just as Gerard went to hit him again, Mikey got in the way, protecting Frank, even though the bat had possible broken some ribs of his when Gerard had hit him by accident. He had sworn to himself to protect Frank, no matter what happened between them and he wasn't about to stop that now "Leave him alone" Mikey snapped weakly. He was exhausted and close to collapsing, but he wanted to protect Frank. No, he wasn't protecting the abusive side of him, but he was protecting the side of Frank that had cared for him after he had been hurt. The side of Frank that had always been there for him in the beginning. The side he hoped one day would come back.

Gerard dropped the bat. "M-Mikey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. But please, don't stay here with him. He'll hurt you more and more. He's abusive. And that's never gonna go. He's always going to be the same malicious bastard. So I urge you to stay away before he hurts you more." Frank's laughter was dark and gravelly. "You're pathetic. And you hurt him more than I did Gerard. Are you sure I'm the monster here?" Frank stood up and pushed Gerard, who stumbled backwards and cracked his headagainst the tabletop, sliding down in a limp heap as blood circled around him like a crimson halo. The metallic liquid hot on Gerard's tongue and brow as he blacked out.

Mikey froze. He felt something, yet he didnt know what it was. It burnt in his chest, sudden adrenaline going to his arms and everywhere else. He turned round. "Im pretty sure you're the real monster here, /frank/" He snapped before he punched Frank as hard as he could. So hard, in fact, that it knocked Frank over. Mikey instinctively ran to protect his brother instead, putting his jumper under the wound on his head to stop the blood - not knowing that this would later result in a nurse saying it was what saved him. He called an ambulance and the police as fast as possible before he felt something cold and metal against his back. He put the phone down and turned slowly.

Frank pointed the knife against Mikey's spine, smirking. "You think you're smart, don't you Mikey Way?" Hissed Frank, before finally digging the knife deeper. "I could do it. I could kill you if I wanted to-" he was interrupted by the screech of sirens, and finally, he took it upon himself to run out of the back door, leaping over the garden fence and running as fast as he could.

Mikey felt the knife still dug into his back and began to feel dizzy. He knew he couldn't stay conscious for much longer, so he managed to point out where Frank went to the police and kept holding the hoodie to Gerards wound to help before he finally collapsed, blood on and around him, most his own, some Gerards and some Franks. The EMTs rushed around the two, one being careful to take the knife out of Mikey's back and place him on a gurney. Gerard was carried onto another and the two were rushed to the hospital. The ambulance radio was ambiently humming songs, and Tonight, Tonight came on, as though to spite the unconscious duo for today's earlier events.


	7. The blinding light

 

Mikey was the last to wake up, once they had reached the hospital. As if knowing the trauma would hit him suddenly, the doctors had already put him on a somewhat calming drug. Once he managed to open his eyes against the harsh, blinding light of the hospital, his first thought hit him. "Wheres Gerard?" He asked the doctor. Or tried to, at least. He found it only came out as a strangled whimper. He eventually managed to ask, even though speaking hurt his throat

"He's safe. Thanks to you he survived. You saved your Brother's life. If there are any problems, inform Nurse Ballato and Nurse Orzechowski if you face any problems or pains." Smiled the Doctor, his pen resting on his clipboard before finally, it skidded off. "I'd put it in my afro if I didn't lose my pen like that last time. I'm Doctor Toro if you need me again by the way." Sighed the Doctor, before finally leaving through the swishing door.

'What an odd doctor.. ' Mikey thought with a slight laugh. He looked around, looking at the list of people on this floor that the doctor had left. He was really looking for Gerards name. Oliver Sykes...Ruth Rudman....Lauren Wood....Gerard Way (He was happy about seeing his brother was only three doors down) ...James Reed....Frank Iero... Char-- Wait. Mikey eyes went back. Frank. Frank was here. He felt panic rising in his chest and bit his lip nervously, trying not to cry. /Why was Frank here?/ He thought /He...He should be in prison or something!/

 

No, Apparently not.

 


	8. The tomato victim

Gerard groggily awoke, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, he raised his hand, only to yowl in pain and become irritated at the beep of his drip. "Fuck you." he growled to the drip. Before looking around, there was a curtain around him. He pressed his alarm button and a nurse rushed to him. "Could you open the curtain for me sweetie?" Smiled Gerard, "Sure." Replied Nurse Urie with small blush on his cheeks. Gerard's eyes met with Frank's unconscious body, sleeping stably in his bed. "Why the fuck that bastard here?!. You do know he's the reason I'm here right?" Hissed Gerard. "I am aware. Sadly it's the law. If i had my way I'd spike his drip with ephedrines and kill his nasty ass." Replied Brendon sharply, he nearly bumped into Doctor Ross who gave a disappointed look. But silently nodded. Every medic and nurse in the ward hated that piece of shit. "Somebody give him a blood test and miss his vein every time please." Said Doctor Ross quietly. Nurse Urie volunteered immediately which made Gerard snort.

Mikey shook his head, trying to tear his thoughts away from Frank, but now he'd been reminded, he couldn't. He tried to move, but ended up taking in a sharp breath and biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. He felt dizzy again. All he could think about was Frank and how much he wanted to see Gerard. He managed to sit up, leaning back against the sickly, medicine smelling pillows. There was a curtain around him too, he noticed, but unlike Gerard, he'd rather keep his shut. Sure, he was friends with Oli and wanted to know why he was here, but he was happier in his own little world, where he could stay, fighting away his thoughts. He wondered if his unicorn was okay, but all that sparked up was more memories about the events that had taken place in that room, and how he had cuddled it for comfort /that same day/

Gerard looked up at Nurse Urie, who was rushing away to bring Gerard his lunch. Gerard smiled thankfully to him and Doctor Ross, and lounged back, seeing Frank begin to stir. He breathed in hard, before finally looking at his arms, he wrapped them around his chest, shakily humming something. Gerard was finally handed his lunch, of a tasty nutritious salad. Now, Gerard wasn't always petty. But as soon as he saw the ridiculously large tomato on the plate, he knew that thing had one place to go. That absolute dick head's face. He flung it, his heavily tubed hand restricting his aim. And it didn't hit Frank. It hit a passerby. "Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I meant to hit that asshole." Quietly apologised Gerard. The tomato victim smiled. "it's okay, is this the ward where Pete Wentz is by any chance?" Gerard shrugged. "Apparently he got moved near some Mikey dude. Oliver apparently ran out of the wards shouting about his marital problems. Do you know where Mikey is?" "Three rows down. Good luck with your friend dude." Smiled Gerard.

Mikey was having a full on panic attack. He managed to keep his sobs quiet, so he didn't disturb anyone, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. The tears held all his emotions: Sadness, despair, regret, confusion, hurt and most of all, they reflected how lost he was in the maze of Franks mind games, his own thoughts and emotions and Gerards words and messages. It was a maze where the only two ends were either falling deeper into the dark hole of depression and trauma or coming out of there, barely alive inside, but breathing. He'd rather go with the second, but it wasn't his choice which path he took. Nothing had been his choice. He was always directed like a puppet, manipulated and abused into doing what people wanted. He was weak and he knew it.

Gerard overheard these sobs, and he looked the closed curtain, slowly, he pulled out his drip, turning away as it revealed a sharp needle and beeped obnoxiously. He turned the fucking stupidly loud thing off and ran past the curtains, now realising that his ass was revealed in the hospital gown, he had less shits to give. And he ran to his brothers aid. The bandages that tapered his head blinded his vision slightly but it was enough for him to crouch near his brother and cup his brother's head in his hands.

"Are you alright Mikey?" He chided softly. His eyes full of concern.

 

Mikey shook his head weakly, curling up tightly. He looked as if he could collapse in on himself at any given moment. He looked worse than he had when Gerard had found him in the alley. Gerard was the only one he would allow to touch him, and he decided from that moment onwards that he'd be the only person he talked to as well. Mikey knew their parents would arrive eventually, so he wanted to stay with Gerard - just the two of them - for as long as possible


	9. Keep talking shit and we're gonna Fall Out Boy

 

Gerard weakly smiled to Mikey, carding away loose mousey strands of hair and letting the tears glisten in his eyes. "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. I tried to throw a tomato at him before but it hit this really adorable blonde guy who was looking for his friend. I felt bad. Remember when we were kids? And I promised that I'd keep you safe? Well I'll stick to that. Because you know there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He sat down on a chair next to Mikey, talking casually to him as though nothing happened.

Mikey sniffed softly and laughed softly. "Remember when i threw a tomato at dad because he forgot to wake you up and made you late for school?" Gerard cracked a small smile, his nose crinkling as his shoulders shook with a small laugh. "And when i had a fight with that living beefcake Bob Bryar because he stole your Twinkie." Giggled Gerard.

Mikey laughed "And when I decided it would be a good idea to try and throw a pencil through the teachers ear-ring because i thought it was too big?"

Gerard was practically laughing hysterically as Pete's head peeked through the curtain and he was about to chide them but his eyes fell onto Mikey. "H-Hi." He smiled, before ducking away.

Mikey looked at Gerard with a raised eyebrow "That the tomato guy?" He giggled.

"Oh no. That's his friend Pete I believe. Hey, Tomato Guy!" Gerard shouted, his jersey accent thick and noticeable. Patrick's head peeked through the curtain. "Hey! My name is not Tomato Guy, it's Patrick. Okay?" "Yeah!" Shouted Pete in agreement. "Thanks Pete." Smiled Patrick, who pat his friend on the back quietly and retreated. "That's tomato gu-" "PATRICK!"

"'Sup tomato Patrick?" Mikey said, giggling

"I swear to god! Remind us to never tour Belleville again." Sighed Patrick to Pete. It had finally clicked to Gerard who Patrick was. "Aren't you that Fall Out Boy guy?" Enquired Gerard.

"Wait wait, I just thought of an awesome pun." Mikey turned to Gerard "Stop dyeing your hair, Gerard, or its gonna Fall Out Boy"

Gerard snorted, while Pete opened the curtain and hissed. "keep talking shit and we're gonna fall out boy!" Mikey snorted with laughter.

"What's a bigger flop, Fall Out Boy or Your grandma's left tit?" Chimed Brendon from the corner, sipping on some iced tea nonchalantly.

"I vote Fall Out Boy": Mikey chimed in with a laugh

"Don't bring Nana into this." Sighed Gerard.

"Fall out boy is a bigger flop than your entire career, Brendon, and you know how bad that shit is" Oli said from the doorway, having appeared from nowhere

"Is it a bigger flop than your marriage? Cause I was banging your wife on Wednesday!" Hissed Brendon, before sardonically throwing a tissue box at Oil for effect. "Here! Use this! I'm sure nurse Ballato had some lotion. Go vent your anger out on your micropenis Sykes!"

"Oh please" Oli threw the tissues back, hitting Brendon in the head "You don't even have a dick"

"It's not a bad dick!" Replied Brendon, before finally settling on hitting Oli in the head with the tissues. "Go fuck yourself and the scooter you rode in on."

"I will whack you with the nonexistant scooter if you don't shut up"

"Try me bitch. You'll get more than you bargained for."

Mikey looked at Gerard, as if silently asking him to kick them out. He was pretty sure he was going to cry again, because when he wasn't interacting with the conversation, he was thinking about Frank. Just like that, he spiralled back into the state he was in before. Gerard quickly told everyone to give them some space and cradled his fragile brother.

Mikey rested his head on Gerards shoulder, feeling the first tears spill again. "I-im sorry" He mumbled weakly, curling up again. Brendon and Oli stopped with their arguing and it was clear Oli was considering coming over to see if Mikey was alright. They had always been close friends.

Brendon sidled out of the door, being careful to close the Goddamn thing and leave. Pete and Patrick vacated back to their area. Making sure to not draw any attention to themselves so that Mikey didn't panic more than he already was.


	10. Poison

 

Mikey quietly cried into Gerards shoulder, fear and hurt gripping him again. He sniffed and just let his sobs shake him. His thoughts and returned to Frank and it was making him sick to the stomach, thinking about what that monster had done, and how he was here and had the ability to hurt him whenever he wanted to. He finally saw that this is what Gerard had been trying to protect him from, but he had ignored him and felt so bad about it. Gerard was always right when it came to things like this

Gerard cradled Mikey close, his Mother rushing through the hospital and screaming "WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?"

Mikey flinched at the loud noise, pressing against Gerard and putting his hands over his ears. It reminded him of the way Frank would yell at him before he beat him. He hoped silently that Gerard or his mum or dad would never do that. That was when he decided for sure that he would only talk to Gerard and maybe Oli, because he was reduced to only being able to trust those two. His Mother's concerned gaze saddened. Before finally, she turned away. "If you're not going to appreciate that I'm here. I shouldn't have fucking bothered. "

Mikey looked up at her sadly, his eyes flickering with sadness and hurt. His gaze turned to Gerard as he removed his hands from his ears, as if trying ton say it was just the sudden noise that scared him

"Ma, calm down. He was just scared of the loudness. " Sharply replied Gerard, his mother stubbornly growled a "Well he got himself into this mess. Not my fault he decided to be Gay. I never approved of it. That's the reason I came. Because I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you two are safe. But I'm saying good riddance. I don't want to associate with anymore. And nor does your father. In fact, He's here right now."

Mikey felt a sharp stab of pain from his emotions. Those words had cut through him like a knife through water. His mother had always been there for him, but now she had said that..now she wasn't...he didn't know what to do. He only had Gerard and at the best of times Oli as well. He curled back up, looking away from her with a small whimper.

"LEAVE THEN!" Hissed Gerard, defensively standing himself by Mikey as his Mother stood angrily by their bedside. "You should have been a better son to me." Hissed Donna, Gerard Smirked. "I wish that we were adopted. So I wouldn't have to say some rotten homophobic whore was my Mother. Fuck off, and leave us alone. Give us all our childhood stuff and leave it on our doorstep. Those memories aren't for you to keep."

Mikey had curled up under the covers, sobbing silently. He felt broken, and no one could put the pieces back together. He could hardly breathe because of how hard he was trying not to cry aloud. It was as if the room around them was shattering, like Mikey had himself. The way their mums green eyes practically glimmered with anger reminded him of all those movies he had seen where green was the colour of poison. It looked like poison. She was poison. Gerard pushed his mother out the door and crawled under the sheets with Mikey. Clutching onto his brother and keeping him safe.


	11. You're not worthless

 

Mikey curled up into Gerards arms. “I'm s-sorry... I should have believed you..” He whispered “I caused all this to happen by going back to him”

“No. This isn't your fault. You're worth so much more than what our stupid ass, stubborn mother says. You are worthwhile, and special, and important” Gerard said softly. “I'm not” Mikey mumbled, sniffing “I'm worthless, she's right.” He whispered in a broken and cracked voice.

“You are not worthless, you're amazing and special. Why the fuck do you think I defended you from that crazy asshole Frank?” Mikey shrugged weakly “I don't know”

“Because you're fucking amazing, and so many people care about you”  
  


“I just wish I had never met Frank...O-or fallen in love with him..” Mikey mumbled. “I do too. Who knows, maybe you'll find happiness again” Smiled Gerard, stoking a hand through his brothers slightly bloodied hair and sighing. “Maybe” Mikey shrugged “I doubt anyone would like me though” He sighed “I mean, look at me. I'm weak, underweight, unable to fend for myself and beaten half to death”

“But Pete still liked you” Gerard whispered softly, He also added “And you still look fabulous” Mikey shrugged “I suppose you're right” He sighed “I just...” He shook his head. Gerard reassuringly squeezed his brother. “Don't worry. Things will look up eventually”

“Are you sure?” Mikey asked quietly, sniffing. “It always does. Plus, I dont wanna spoil your birthday, but lets just say your old bass is getting replaced”

 

Mikey couldn't help but let a weak smile spread across his face when he heard that “Really?” He asked, almost in disbelief. “Yeah. I figured your old one was beaten as fuck” Smiled Gerard, before finally, the two of them sat up to see Oli and Brendon sharing what looked like a passionate kiss, tangled together. Mikey nudged Gerard “So much for them arguing, huh?” He said with a soft laugh.

 

“Maybe things will be alright.” He murmured.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!!!!  
> Thanks for sticking with me and my shitty writing styles!!!


End file.
